


Back On Her Feet

by SoulLikeABird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/M, MaKorra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulLikeABird/pseuds/SoulLikeABird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar, the best dancer in the entire nation, has been booted off her dance team after an instance of violence with an opposing team member landed her a night in jail. Now the Avatar is just Korra, and Korra is stranded in Republic City with only the money in her back pocket and a duffle of her meager belongings. Makorra dance A.U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back On Her Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time posting on archive of our own, so let's see how this works out. You may know me if you read makorra fanfiction on fanfiction.net. I am the author of Cerulean which is another makorra AU. Or maybe you follow me on tumblr (mako-licious). But I guess I wanted to post my works in more places for people to see. So here we are. Anyways, this fic is a multi chapter makorra dance AU that I am in the process of writing with my good ole' friend Lexi. We really hope you enjoy it. The next installment should be coming soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: If the use of alcohol, obscene language and sexual content is not your thing, this story may not be for you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and it's characters are sole property of Bryke. If you don't recognize it, it's mine. You may not reproduce or post this story anywhere without mine or Lexi's written consent of discretion . Thank you.
> 
> I actually like Tahno...

* * *

All the hard liquor in Bato's Bar could not have possibly curbed the thirst that burned frivolously in the pit of Korra's belly. She clutched a half full condensated glass of stale whisky tightly in one hand, her other hand laid on her lap, curled into a fist. Narrowed blue eyes hid behind large, round dark sunglasses that sat crookedly on the bridge of her nose. The obnoxiously large glasses reminded her of something a diva would wear. But tonight, oddly enough, Korra didn't mind looking, let alone acting like one.

She expected the zing of the liquor to veil the ache of her muscles, unwind the stress in her thoughts, and rid her of the relentless anger intoxicating her tongue. But tonight, the whiskey was heightening all her emotions and aches. Any tighter of a grip on her crystal glass, it would shatter under the pressure of her fingers. Korra dragged the glass across the wooden counter top and raised it to her lips. She threw the contents of the glass to the back of her mouth and swallowed it easily, taking no notice to the burn as it slid slowly down her throat. She slammed the glass down to the counter and held up two fingers.

"Another." She grunted.

The bartender didn't utter a word as he refilled Korra's glass for the fourth time.

She ran her fingers back through her hair, pushing it back from her face. She felt distaste to the stiffness of her chocolate knots. She guessed it was probably sweat greasing the normally smooth tendrils. She worked her fingers out of her hair, frizzing some strands in the process before gulping down the whiskey.

That time around, it _burned_. She could feel every nerve in her body catch fire as the liquid bubbled and gurgled in her stomach. Korra squinted her eyes shut and ripped off her shades. Her features contorted to show her visible pain, hands curling into her palm, creating small crescent impressions in the soft pink skin.

"Would you like some water?" The bartender asked.

Korra nodded her head, hacking on the dryness of her tongue. She doesn't hesitate to guzzle down the tall glass of water.

"You okay?"

Korra lowered the glass and blinked away tears before nodding.

The bartender laughed lightly. "It's probably best to take the heavy stuff, like whiskey, a little slower. If not, you might find your stomach floating in the toilet bowl in the morning." He took Korra's shot glass from the counter and dropped it into a small sink.

"Thanks for the advice."She said dryly.

"Anything for a pretty young lady like you."

Any girl probably would have swooned at the comment. Preferably, the bartender was a very attractive man, still dangling in his youth at the age of thirty eight. But that night, Korra felt everything but flirty, and instead of offering her signature charming smile, she extended a scoff, voicing her disinterest.

"Long time no talk, Uhvatar"

_As if my night couldn't get any worse._

Korra didn't see the need to turn her head to find it was Tahno sitting in the stool next to hers. She could smell the reek of his cologne a hundred miles away. Also, his low voice was very distinct. He was a dead giveaway.

Tahno danced for an opposing dance team, _The Wolf Bats_. He was a talent when it came to dancing, Korra would give him that much, but the fact that he was the biggest sleaze ever butchered any good views Korra could have for him. He particularly set his sights on Korra, whether it would be to antagonize her, degrade her sexually, or even ask her relentlessly to go on dates with him, she was always on his radar.

"Tahno." She rolled her eyes. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of you gracing me with your company tonight?" Korra inquired, running her finger around the rim of her water glass.

Tahno flipped his black hair out of his face, his thin lips stretching into a crooked smile. "Well you can thank yourself babe." His eyes trailed shamelessly from her red sneakers, up her bare russet legs, the curve of her butt pressed into the wooden stool, to the tightness of her tank top, where his attention rested on her perked breasts. "You look _nice_ tonight." That was Tahno's subtle way of implying that Korra's clothes would look much better on his bedroom floor.

Korra barked a laugh. _Amazing. You really are dense._ "That was sarcasm, Tahno. Your company is a little less than appreciated."

"Ouch," Tahno feigned a flinch, with a dramatic hand slapped over his heart. "that hurts babe. And here I thought you and I could maybe get out of here, go back to my place. We can put on some music and _dance_." Tahno scooted his stool closer to Korra's until his knee was brushing hers. He threw an arm around her bare shoulder, his fingers fiddling with the strap of her bra.

"If you're thinking about keeping that hand, I would suggest you stop touching me." She growled lowly, her eyes still forward at the alcohol shelf.

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this as much as I am." His finger hooked the strap, his hand splayed on her bony shoulder blade before trailing down her naked arm and resting on her hip.

Korra, stiff as a board, ground her teeth behind her straight lips. This was a new low for Tahno, especially him knowing well that she _hates_ nothing more than being touched that way. "You're treading on some thin ice right now." She said evenly. _He's doing it on purpose. He just wants a reaction out of you._ The rational part of her brain chastise, keeping her thoughts of violent tendencies at bay. "Tahno, if you don't get your _fucking_ hands off me in the next three seconds, I will break your fingers."

Tahno moved in closer, his mouth at Korra's ear, his breath reeking too strongly of beer. "Will you?" Korra felt a finger hook onto the belt loop of her denim shorts. "I would rethink that action if I were you, Korra." His voice went from soft to threatening before Korra had the opportunity to blink. "If you even pluck one hair from my head, I could have your team disqualified. You know that." He pulled her tighter to his side, inhaling her fresh scent.

Korra bit down on the inside of her cheek, her anger boiling a dark rage inside her. She tossed her options around. She could let him have his way, touch her, flirt with her and she could go back to her hotel, shower his filth off of her with little to no consequences. Or she could take a stand, despite the consequences for her team, and break Tahno's jaw.

Korra decided the latter when Tahno's hand sunk beneath her shorts.

She snatched his hand from her pants and grabbed his finger before wrenching it to the side, his arm twisting with it. When she felt and heard the bone of his finger crack, she was satisfied to know it was broken. He let out a bellowing scream, his hand grabbing Korra's, pulling away from her hold. But she was _strong_ , and he underestimated that. Korra rose from her stool, still holding Tahno's broken finger.

"You're going to regret that Uhvatar! Let me go!" He screamed.

Being a dancer meant that a lot of your strength rested in your legs. She had to have those muscles to land stunts, and make those high kicks. It was all part of criteria. Korra used her many years of training behind the force of her kick that landed squarely on his jaw. The force of the impact sent Tahno sprawling from the stool and into a billiards table behind him.

**~|(~00~00~)|~**

The cell walls were white, dank, and sterile. The small room was entirely made of essentials: a small cot covered with a thin blue blanket, a porcelain sink, and a toilet.

Korra laid on the cot, her eyes on the ceiling as she counted the tiles. It was the only way to get her mind off the claustrophobia threatening to turn her stomach upside-down. She never liked small spaces. And it didn't help that almost everything in the room was the same color. If she looked long enough, the furniture would look like it was melting into the walls.

It had been about four hours since her arrest at Bato's. After she had kicked Tahno into the billiards table, she was subdued and she police was called. She put up a good fight, but after threatened to be tazed, she gave in and let the cops pile her into the back of their cruiser. Even after insisting her attack on Tahno was provoked, they still shoved her in a holding cell after she made her one allowed phone call.

Now all there was left to do, was wait.

The buzz of the alcohol was still wearing off, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in. She broke Tahno's finger, and possibly his jaw. Though the satisfaction of his defeat was rewarding, Korra still knew that her actions had sunk her deep in boiling water.

_I am so fucked._

Korra sat up in the cot when the white door of the cell slid open. A man in a police uniform holds the door, a card key between his fingers. "C'mon kid. You've been sprung."

Korra couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

Lu Lu didn't sound happy on the phone, and she definitely didn't _look_ happy now. She sat cross legged with narrowed brown eyes, her finger nails between her lips. As soon as she saw Korra appear in the lobby, she was out of her chair. She pulled Korra into a hug, asked if she was alright, and ushered Korra out of the police station.

Korra fastened her seatbelt, then lowered the sun visor to check herself in the mirror. Through the darkness of the car, Korra could tell that she rivaled the bride of Frankenstein. She was glad that she decided not to wear makeup that day, but the anxiety still looked obvious in her features. Stress held deep dark bags under her eyes, her lips were bitten raw, and her hair had definitely seen better days. She was definitely looking forward to a shower when she got back to her hotel room.

Korra yanked back her knotted hair and fastened it with an elastic band she snatched from Lulu's glove compartment. She looked over to the side, noticing Lu Lu's distress. Her hands held tightly to the steering wheel, and her teeth were gnawing away at her lips.

"Lu, is everything all right?" Korra asked with a frown.

Lu Lu dropped her head, her gaze on her lap. She sighed heavily. "Tahno wants to press charges."

"You're joking." Korra said flatly, her heart racing in her chest.

"Afraid not."

"That's complete bullshit!" Korra exclaimed with furrowed brows. Lu Lu didn't even flinch at the volume of Korra's voice."The attack was provoked! I already mentioned that in my statement. Lu, he had his hands all over me." Korra fell back against the leather seat with her arms folded over her chest. "I have the right mind to charge him for sexual harassment." She grumbled.

"Korra, he told the police that you were drunk, went bat shit crazy and attacked him without provocation." Lu Lu explained with a heavy tone. "And since there were no sure witnesses, no one is buying what you're serving out."

"This is so fucked up. It's cause his father fucking owns half the city." If Tahno were to go through with the charges, Korra could be facing some jail time. "So, what should I do?" She almost sounded defeated, asking quietly for advice from her friend.

" I already spoke with Tahno's attorney and they are willing to make a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?" Korra looked at Lu Lu.

Lu Lu returned the gaze, her eyes shining with an unreadable emotion. "He'll drop all charges against you if you drop out of the team."

Korra felt like she could throw up. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in a gawk. "He can't be serious. He wants me to _quit_ my team?"

"Korra this is serious." _The Tiger Lilies_ have come so far in this competition and because people know of our rivalry between us and _The Wolf Watchers,_ we could potentially get disqualified. You know how this is going to look to the judges?"

"You're not actually suggesting that I just quit, are you? Lu Lu, you know I can't do that." Korra's voice was laced heavily in plea. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she blinked them away before Lu Lu could see the moisture in her eyes.

Lu Lu blinked, and when she eyes opened, a tear fell from a dark eyelash. "Korra, you are my friend, and I am so sorry Tahno is doing this, but I don't have any other leg to stand on. It's either you, or all of us. I have to do what's best for the team."

"Lu, please don't do this." Korra leaned over in the cab, her eyes wide with plea. "This is what he wanted all along. He thinks without me, _The Wolf Bat_ s have a bigger shot at winning the competition. We can't just _give_ him that satisfaction."

"I'm sorry, Korra." Lu Lu wiped the trail of tears from her face with the pad of her thumb. There was a tinge of finality in her voice that was familiar to Korra. She had heard it many times in rehearsals and team meetings. Korra knew that her mind was made up, and attempting to change it now would be futile.

But regardless, Korra tried. "Are we even going to take a team vote?"

Lu Lu shook her head, her long raven hair tied at the nape of her neck swinging gracefully with her movement. "I already talked to the team about it. We are all in agreement." She said. "Look, I'll take you back to the hotel where you can get some rest, but in the morning, I need you gone. I'm so sorry. If there was another way to change this…" She trailed off, shaking her head, the words heavy on her tongue. "You know if there was another way, I wouldn't be doing this right?" She asked quietly, reaching over to put a hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra shook her hand off. "You're making a mistake. I'm your best dancer, and you damn well know that."

Lu Lu rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah Korra, you are my best dancer, but right now, it isn't about talent. It's about keeping _The Tiger Lilies_ in the competition."

Korra scoffed, nibbling on her thumb nail."Yeah, well good luck staying in the competition without me." She said bitterly.

She was always considered a patient girl. She was good at biting her tongue and was always tolerant when it came to Korra. But the stress of the night was catching up to Lu Lu and the dam of her patience was cracking. She slammed her fist into the steering wheel. "Enough Korra!" She shouted with clenched teeth. "This is just how it has to be. You're lucky I was here to bail your ass out tonight. After three fucking hours of paperwork, and I don't even get so much as a thank you!"

Korra threw her head back barked out a laugh. She licked her lips as her fingers curled into fists.

"Yeah, forgive me for not expressing my gratitude."

"I have no choice." More tears spilled down Lu Lu's face, her chest tight as her lips quivered. "Korra sometimes you make some pretty stupid mistakes, and as your friend, I have stood by you through everything. But now it isn't just yourself you're bringing down, but you're bringing to whole team with you! So stop being selfish and for once in your life, just consider, even if it's just for one measly second, how this is affecting the rest of us!"

It was getting difficult to hold back the tears. She was starting to feel claustrophobic and sick to her stomach. "Fuck this." Korra unbuckled her seat belt and yanked the car door open. "I'll take the bus back to my hotel." She said before sliding out of the car.

"Korra, get back in the car." Lu Lu insisted wiping away the tears from her face.

Korra ducked her head back into the car with a sickly sweet smile that dripped with sarcasm. "Thanks Lu for bailing me out. I appreciate it." The smile was gone, replaced with a sneer. "Not so much for the other stuff." She slammed the car door shut, finally letting the tears fall freely. Korra ignored Lu Lu as she shouted at her to get back into the car.

**~|(~00~00~)|~**

The rusted knob screeched as Korra rotated it to the left. Clouded water gushed and struggled from the shower head―washing away a thin film of dirt from the bottom of the plastic tub. Ridding her body from her over sized tee shirt, she stepped under the spray of water. The freezing temperature incommodiously beaded down her body, leaving Korra rigid―her muscles tightening. She cranked the knob to the warmest setting but the beading water remained frigid. She stood shivering in the shower long enough to unceremoniously wash her hair and run a bar of soap over her body. By then, she had adjusted to the temperature of the water.

She made a mental note to bring up the broken water heater to her landlord the next time they spoke. Not like he would express any concern in getting it fixed, but she had to try. Korra grew sick of suffering through cold showers.

It took her ten minutes to dress into a pair of jeans, light blue skin tight tank top. She'd yank a brush through her matted curls before tying it to the top of her head with an elastic band, briskly brush her teeth and swipe on deodorant. She shoved her feet into her untied sneakers as she staggered out her apartment door which she forgot to lock.

Korra sputtered an apology for her tardiness to Narook as she burst through the back door of the noodle shop. She clocked in and snatched her black apron from the hook, tossed it over her wet ponytail and tied the ends at her waist.

"This is the third time this week, Korra." Narook reprimanded, pushing around fried noodles in a sizzling frying pan.

She adjusted her nametag in a tired mirror and huffed. "I know. My alarm didn't go off again this morning. I'm getting a new one after my shift." She rushed out the double doors into the waiting area. "It won't happen again!" She called over her shoulder. She heard something along the lines of "That's what you said yesterday." coming from the kitchen as she approached her first customer―an old married couple.

She forced her best serving smile, pulling a small notepad and pencil from the pocket of her apron. "Hello. Welcome to Narooks. I'm Korra and I'll be your server today. Can I interest you in our special Szechuan noodles?"

Business typically sped up after ten when the lunch crowd piled in. Korra kept on her toes, serving five tables an hour. Keeping a charming smile on her aching face fed her great tips, however patience ran thin serving a middle aged woman with five screaming children. Korra found herself bent over on her hands and knees, cleaning spilt lychee juice from the grimy tile. Under the table, she scrubbed the rag on the floor with a scowl, but one of the children's feet collided with the side of her nose. Korra cried out and shot up, her back and head ramming into the bottom of the table. " _Shit._ " She muttered ducking out from under the table, her hand massaging the throbbing bump on the back of her head.

The mother sneered at Korra and pointed at the table which was littered with spilt glasses of beverages and disarray noodle dishes. "Look at what you did you clumsy girl!" The woman accused. Korra bit her tongue which was aching to let free unapologetic words.

Korra used her fist to rub her hurting nose. "I am so sorry Miss." She bit through her teeth, trying to muster a repentant frown. "I'll get all of you new drinks and noodles." She promised, scrambling to collect the noodle dishes and drinking glasses from the table. She cleaned up the mess and retreated to the kitchen to inform Narook of a reorder.

"And what exactly happened this time?" He asked with a crooked smile. He liked Korra. She was hardworking, but she had her hiccups. But for the most part, he found her rather entertaining. And Korra was grateful he never asked about her current situation. He never cared and Korra liked that.

"Well this lady's demon of a child spilled his drink under the table. How do you even manage that?" Korra threw her hands up into the air in exasperation and leaned against a wooden counter. "Anyways, I was under the table cleaning up _his_ mess and another one of her many devil spawns kicked me in the face. I may have freaked out and almost flipped their table and I ruined their food."

Narook chuckled, flipping fried vegetables in his shallow pan. "Nicely done Korra."

She rolled her blue eyes in response. "Spit in their food for me will ya?"

"And this is why I don't allow you to cook."

"No, you don't allow me to cook because I would put you out of business."

"This is also true."

Korra wiped the sweat beading on her brows and sighed―the stress of the day catching up to her. She fell against the counter facing Narook, her palms grasping the edge of the smooth wood surface. "Do you mind if I take an early lunch?" She asked with pleading eyes.

She was disappointed when he shook his head. "Kiki says that she's swamped out there. Fifteen more minutes and you can take your break." He turned to her, pointing his grease caked spatula at the lobby door. "Until then, my customers aren't going to serve themselves."

Korra nodded and pushed off the counter. "Fine." Korra refilled the glasses with lychee juice and placed it on a black flat platter she balanced on the flat of her hand.

"Good girl." He boasted as she nudged through the double doors.

She cringed at the sound of screeching laughter and argumentative banter between children and she set down the glasses of green juice. "Excuse me girl! But where is our food? My children are starving!"

"It is being prepared Miss." Korra bared a sickly sweet smile, her eyes daggers. "Thank you _so_ much for your patience _._ " She turned and stalked away, the platter tucked beneath her arm.

Her next customer looked a year or two younger than herself with a kind face and slick black hair, a cowlick hanging down his forehead. His eyes were round, and gleamed green with amiability. Just at first glance, she knew he would be her easiest customer. He smirked up at her, a dimple denting his right cheek "Hi, welcome to Narooks. I'll be your server today. What can I start you off with?"

"Yeah, I'll just have your traditional water tribe noodles and a tall glass of guava juice."

 _See? Easy._ Korra's smile was genuine. "Coming right up."

As Korra brought the order to the Narook, she piled her platter high with steaming noodles which she brought out leisurely to the children and the ill-tempered mother. "Your food, Miss." Korra said placing the hot plate before the unpleased woman.

"I've been here half an hour and I am just now eating." She barked at Korra who showed no reaction. Korra perched a hand on her cocked hip. "Don't expect any tips from me."

Korra grinned, keeping her temper dimed. Secretly, she wished she had spit on her noodles, but she couldn't afford the risk of getting fired. "Enjoy your food Miss." And she walked away, stopping at the boy's table, just an aisle over. She set his glass of guava juice before him and turned to walk away, but his voice planted her feet into the floor.

"Look, I don't mean to sound personal, but you seem like you're better than this place." Korra raised an eyebrow and tucked her plastic black platter under her elbow. "Don't get me wrong, I love Narook's but for some reason I feel like you could do better than cheap waitressing and dealing with deadbeat moms and their crazy kids."

Korra felt flattered by his comment and offered him a grin. "Well this job is better than no job, deadbeat moms and all."

He tilt his head with ambiguity. "Yeah, but you can do better."

"I agree." Korra shrugged. "But for right now, this is what keeps me off the streets." She bit down hard on her tongue at the realization of what she had just said. He didn't need to know that about her, he didn't need to know _anything_ about her and she had just blatantly splayed her financial situation all over the table for him to scrutinize.

But he didn't look as if he was judging her. Instead he dropped his eyes to his glass of juice, nodding his head thoughtfully. "I feel that. My brother and I grew up on the streets. It wasn't fun."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Korra frowned, stunned that they were exchanging such personal preferences. They didn't even know one another's names.

The boy shrugged, playing off his sadness with a wide teeth baring smile. "Not as sorry as I am to hear you have to deal with people like _that,_ " he gestured a hand to the back of the woman's head. "just so you have a warm place to sleep at night."

A proud part inside of Korra sneered at his comment. "Listen, I don't need your pity." She said it too harshly than she had intended, turning up the boy's bushy eyebrows.

"It's not pity," The boy squinted at her chest, trying to read her name tag."Korra. It's―hey." His eyes widened. "I know you! You're The Avatar! I've seen you in the papers and on the news! You're that _really_ good dancer who broke Tahno's jaw!"

Korra's own eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder on instinct, scanning the lunch crowd to see if anyone recognized her. When she saw no one was looking in her general direction, Korra's erratic heart slowed. She scooted into the booth across from the boy and leaned across the table with narrowed eyes. "Will you keep it down!" She hissed, placing the platter on the empty space on the bench beside her. "Here," She darted her eyes around the restraint, her fingers fastened together under the table. "I'm _not_ the Avatar. I'm _just_ Korra. Got it?"

"Sorry. It's just… I've heard so much about you in the past few weeks! Please tell me what it felt like to break Tahno's jaw because I know we all have wanted to do it for the longest time."

"Wait, you know Tahno?"

"Unfortunately." A look of distaste crossed his soft features. "I've danced in competitions with _The Wolf Bats_ and let me tell you that their sportsmanship needs a bit of work."

 _Oh, so you're a dancer?_ "Yeah, I can second that." Her eyes rolled.

He stifled a laugh and reached across the table with his hand out. "I'm Bolin, by the way."

Korra eyed his hand with tentativeness before taking it in her own hand and shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you Bolin."

"You too." Bolin leaned into the table, his arms folded in front of him. His green eyes scanned the scape of the restaurant before locking with Korra's bemused gawk. "So what happened that night, if you don't mind me asking?" He whispered, and memories flooded into Korra's aching head. " I mean what did Tahno do to _you_?"

"A lot of things." Korra said quietly, her eyes adverting to her lap.

"Like…" Bolin mused.

"He touched me." He almost didn't hear her.

"Like _touched_ you?" He sounded like a twelve year old after hearing where babies come from. Korra rolled her eyes, un-amused.

"Yes Bolin." She drawled.

"What a sleaze!" He sounded outraged as he sat back in the booth with narrowed eyes and a gaping jaw.

"Yeah," Korra agreed lethargically. "he is."

Bolin relaxed his tense shoulders and pursed his lips. "So I heard you got kicked off _The Tiger Lillies._ Why?"

Korra sighed loudly, not feeling up to telling the story again. After being hounded by journalists just aching to get her take on what happened that night at Batos (not like they cared. Not really. They ended up twisting her words anyway.) ,Korra would rather be hung by her toes in a meat locker than explain the night over again. Regardless if Bolin was a nice guy or not. The boy stood out to be way too curious for Korra's comfort. "Look Bolin, you seem like a nice kid, but I'm not comfortable talking about this with a stranger."

To her surprise, Bolin smiled. "No, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

A smirk of appreciation pulled Korra's lips "Thanks."

"No problem" Bolin paused before asking one more question that tightened Korra's chest. "So, are you looking for a new team to dance on?"

"Bolin," She warned.

He ignored her, or possibly, he just didn't hear her. "Cause if you are, my team is looking for a new recruit." Despite the frown on Korra's lips, he continued on. "One of our teammates Hasook just kinda ran out on us, so there's an opening."

She shook her head. "I don't know Bolin." Her hands felt clammy as she twiddled her thumbs anxiously under the table.

"C'mon. My brother and the choreographer are holding auditions on Wednesday. You should come."

Korra quirked her lips, "What dance team did you say you're on?" and she cursed herself for even appealing to the idea of joining another dance team.

Bolin threw his hands up in the air. "The fantastic _Fire Ferrets!"_ he sang proudly to the ceiling. It called the attention of the other patrons of the restaurant. Korra shrank back in her seat.

"I've never heard of them." She said flatly.

"Well you know about them now." His smile was wide and hopeful. "So you'll come?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Oh c'mon Korra! You can do better than that! Say you'll come! Pretty please."

"I don't-"

" _Please?_ "

Korra's hand slammed down loudly on the table. He flinched, watching his glass of juice quake and ripple in the glass. "Bolin, I just don't want to dance right now, okay? If you haven't noticed, my life is a mess after this whole Tahno situation." Her tone was strained but low enough so others around her couldn't hear. "I'm barely making my rent and this job is the only thing I got going for me. I can't mess that up. I just don't think joining another team so soon would be the smartest idea on my part, at least not until I get back up on my feet." Korra gathered her plastic platter from beside her and slid out of the leather booth. "Thanks for the offer Bolin. I really do appreciate it, but I just want to lay low here, at this dime pay job so I'm not evicted the next time my landlord decides to be an asshole." Korra sighed, realizing how harsh she sounded. Her fingers combed through her ponytail. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, no you're right. You have a lot going on right now." He waved her off and nodded in agreement. "But when you're ready, my offer still stands. _The Fire Ferrets_ would be honored to have The Avatar on the team." Having nothing to add to the conversation, Korra turned on her heel and began to stalk away. "I'll see you around Korra." Bolin called after her.

"Yeah, I'll see ya Bolin." She exhaled, still walking with haste back to the kitchen— still pondering the idea of _The Fire Ferrets._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged. What did you like? What did you dislike? Please let me know. It will benefit me greatly and in the long run, improve my writing
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Megan & Lexi~


End file.
